Into the Wilderness
by HummelEDAnderson
Summary: Blaine Anderson loves wolves and wished to find someone who loves them too. He comes across one of the packs and meet a boy within the pack. Wild!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Into the wilderness chap 1

A rabbit eating grass in a small clearing in the middle of the forest could be seen. A black wolf with green eyes was lurking in the shadows waits patiently, along with a young boy. The wolf sniffs and looks toward the boy. The young boy feels the eyes of the wolf staring at him. He looks over to his left and sees the wolf slowly creep upon the rabbit. The boy follows the wolf, he remembers to stay quiet as possible. A birds chirping could be heard from not far. The rabbits looks up sensing the impending danger the is about to happen.

Within a flash the wolf pounce on the rabbit and bit it neck, instantaneously killing it. The wolf grunts to the boy. The young boy races out to eat dinner. Baring his teeth a began ripping and clawing open to munch on the carcass at hand. Watching young boy eat, the wolf sat patiently waiting. The boy looks up at the wolf, he grabs the carcass and walked over on all fours and presented the rest of the rabbit to the wolf. As the wolf finishes the rest of the rabbit the boy cleans himself up. He stretch his body and let out a howl to the heavens. More howls could be heard answering the young boy.

Once the rabbit was finish both wolf and boy began running north. Jumping and weaving they came to a larger clearing. In the clearing was a pack of thirty eight wolves. Both the wolf and the boy made it fourth. The wolves came to the two and began rubbing their sense all over. They sniff each other in greeting. One female wolf with black fur with a strip of white fur down the middle of her muzzle came up to the boy and began to clean him. He laid down and let her give in a bath. Another wolf came over the the two. Other moved out of the way for this mighty beast was the Alpha of the pack. He was a big black wolf with golden eyes. He look down at the two with pride for this was his own family. The young boy looks up at the wolf, his blue eyes glisten in the moonlit. The Alpha remembers when this young boy came into their lives. It was many moons ago when he was smaller. He could barely kept up with the pack, but both his mate and daughter help make sure he was kept up. Now he almost has the hang of hunting.

Gathering in a circle, the wolves howled to the great moon above. They howled for quite awhile, and it was the most beautiful sound that echoed throughout the forest. Once they finished they gathered together and fell asleep.

 **WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK**

Blaine Anderson was a typical high school student. He worried about grades and his extra curricular and maintaining to still have fun. Blaine had a great love for the forest that surrounded Dalton Academy. There was something really unique about them. His absolute favorite part was hearing the wolves howl at night. On this particular evening, he and some of his friends were hanging out in the common room playing video game. The windows were open to let in the cool air of the evening. That was when Blaine heard it, the first howl of the evening. The howl was followed by more as if answering the first one.

"Don't you ever wish to know what they are saying?" Blaine asked his friends. The boys paused the game to look over at Blaine who was staring out the window. A blonde boy walk over to Blaine and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They are probably saying 'heeeelllllloooooo'" the boy pretended to howl. The others snickered at him. Blaine shoved the boy.

"Seriously Jeff, cut it out."

"Sorry man. Why are you so fascinated by wolves. They are just wild dogs pretty much." Jeff responded. He walked back to the group of boys.

"They are more than just wild dogs. They are a majestic beast. They are loyal to each other and the travel together." Blaine explained to the boys. "I would love to see one up close." Blaine sighed and continued to watch out the window. The sun had fully set and the moon had risen. Blaine knew that it was almost time for it to happen. The final howl of the night was going to happen around nine-thirty as usual. He had ten more minutes until it happen, he just wished that someone else would appreciate the harmonies that came from the forest.

Blaine than decided that he will enjoy the sound from his room. He leapt up and race out of the room. He skipped steps in hopes to get to his room quickly. He sped down the corridor and stop in front of his room. He fished out his room key and shoved the key in and pushed the door out. He look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read nine-twenty five. The open up the his window and then quickly undress and puts on his pajama pants and threw on a tee. He proceed to the window and sat in the window seat. The clock turn to nine-thirty and the melodious howls came. Blaine brought his knees to his chest and laid his head on his knees and stared out the window. The howling usually last for five minutes and once they were done. Blaine left his seat and climb into bed.

"Goodnight wolves." Blaine closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber with dreams fill of wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Wilderness chap 2

Loud banging could be heard throughout Blaine's room. Blaine grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his head. The banging on the door continued and proceed to knock in patterns. Blaine curled up in a ball hiding under pillows and blankets. Next thing Blaine know is that his blankets have been removed forcefully.

"Blaine-ny, time to get up." A voice called out.

"N-n-noooooo, to-o tired." Mumbled Blaine.

"DOG PILE!" Another voice called out. Blaine eyes snapped open and he jumped out of the way but his leg got caught under one of the bodies that jumped on his bed.

"Guys, seriously?" Blaine looked at his bed. Jeff, Nick, Trent, Wes and David sat up and looked at Blaine.

"Come on, we are going to go do are wildlife assignment. That means we are going into the forest." Stated Wes

"Maybe we might run into a wolf." Sang Jeff. Just than Blaine bolted up and jumped out of bed. Running around his room looking for clothes to wear. Blaine stopped when he heard laughter. He turned to look at his friends, they are all in tears. Blaine huffed and went and change. He came out all dressed with his hair gelled back. He grabbed a daypack and put his notebook, a pen, cell phone, compass and a water bottle in the pack, and headed to his dorm door. He looked back at his friends waiting for them to follow.

They headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Blaine made sure to grab the essential food groups before the found a table. The rest of the boys followed. They dug into the meal and discuss what needed to be done for the assignment. They have to go to the river and check the pH levels. Figure out what plants are nearby and to identify, categorize. Take samples of the soil in four different boys finished their breakfast then trekked down to the edge of the forest. The spilt off into partner. Blaine was with Jeff, Nick with Trent and Wes with David. Blaine and Jeff took off to the left.

"So let's head west for about a mile." Suggested Jeff. The two took off heading west and enjoyed the walk. As they walk, Jeff turned to Blaine "So what is the big deal with you and wolves?" Jeff watched Blaine as Blaine though about the question.

"Well Jeff, they are simply a magnificent creatures. They are great hunters and they are like one big family. They all care for each other. When they howl at night it is a beautiful song that they sing." Blaine looks at Jeff, "You know that each night the howling is different fro the previous night." Blaine stopped in his tracks, Jeff looked over to Blaine and sees the sadness in Blaine's eyes as the remembers something. "One night, about ten years ago, the song was just filled with so much sorrow and grief, all I could do was weep. I remembered hearing the beautiful sad song. My heart broken that night, my parents were confused to why I was crying. I told that the dogs were sad."

"Wow, I never really stopped and listen." Jeff breathed out.

"Come on, let's get this assignment done." Blaine changed he subject and he started to get the sample of the soil. "We need to go half a mile north to hit the river." Jeff looked up from where he was looking at the plant. About 35 minutes later they reached the bend before river. When they heard splashing water. The two boys looked at each other with confusion. There were no rapids nearby. Cautiously the approached the river and hid from view. The two gasped at the sight before them. In the river by the far bank was a black wolf, but what surprised them the most was that there was a young boy on the river bank also, and was very naked. Blaine and Jeff stayed hidden from view as they watch the two. Blaine noticed that the boy had to be in his teens. He had pale skin that was covered in mud, and blood. His hair was matted down with mud, leaves and twigs. His muscles were well defined as he ran around on all fours. They watched as the wolf and boy tackled each other into the river. A twig broke under Blaine's foot and the two stopped and looked in their direction. The boy and the wolf rush out of the water and took off. Blaine silently cursed at himself for stepping on the twig. The two boys looked at each other with wide eyes. They silently agree to head back to campus. They walked in silence as they try to process what they saw.


End file.
